Harold Ferguson
Harold Ferguson was a general & commander of the Alliance for the Survival of Humanity. He served as one of the many leaders running the Great Lakes Citadel until it's destruction in 2165 & then leading his troops in the Dark Nest. Ferguson later served under Eddie Smith during the Alliance's time in New York II following the loss of Metropolitan City. He was later fired twice under different commanding officers for his failures on the battlefield & was eventually court-martialed for his constant history for failing to follow orders. Bio Early years Second Dark War Running the Great Lakes Citadel Invasion of the Dark Nest Siege of New York II After the death of Commander Jackson in the Battle for Metropolitan City, an emergency meeting of the Alliance Top Command determined that Eddie Smith was the rightful leading officer of all Alliance forces as field marshal. Ferguson, who was above Jackson before his death, argued the claim & claimed that, given that he was the only marshal from the invasion of the Dark Nest that was in the top command, he was the one who was in charge. In a heated debate, Smith & Ferguson argued each other's points & Smith eventually won. Because of Ferguson's despondence during the battle, in which he gave an inflammatory speech that smeared Jackson & Smith before a crowd of soldiers & Underground fighters, Smith reprimanded the marshal & then demoted him to the rank of a general. During this time, the shadowghosts & Imperials had regrouped & were closing in on New York II in a giant oval stretching from the ruins of Jersey City to the Bronx to Brooklyn. Failure in counterattack In response to the circle surrounding New York II, Smith decided to launch an assault on the shadowghosts & Imperials. Foreseeing his own death, Smith argued that it would be better to risk losing men to weaken the Imperial & shadowghost forces before an invasion rather than wait until the actual invasion with the entire army in full strength. Reluctantly, Smith chose Ferguson to lead the attack against the western shadowghost & Imperial armys, led by Mellion & Axia (who was possessing Luke & Maureen Anderson respectively), along with Draco. Gathering his forces in the Jersey City ruins near southern Manhattan, Ferguson prepared to attack the enemy with his available artillery. On the day of the counterattack, Ferguson disobeyed Smith's standing order to wait for him to give the signal to attack. This resulted in Ferguson's forces mobilizing before the others were ready & alerting the shadowghosts & Imperials to the fact that the Alliance was aware of their presence. Ferguson ordered his troops to stay close to the Hudson River & then attack Draco's army head on. Because of this, a gap opened on the left side of Ferguson's troops, allowing Mellion-Luke's artillery to go around & attack Ferguson's artillery from behind while the infantry were slaughtered by the Imperials & devoured by the shadowghosts. Seeing failure, Ferguson fled to the city. In addition to the loss, Ferguson's reckless actions caused Hereson to launch an attack on General Sherman in the north, forcing Sherman to take up a defensive position on the Harlem River rather than an offensive on the Bronx. General Underwood also ended up in a defensive position as Grievous prepared to amass enough troops to outnumber the general & force them back towards the city. Angered, Smith sent Ferguson a message to meet with him, where he promptly fired the general for disobeying his orders & his poor strategy skills. Assassination of Eddie Smith Court martial